Survival
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: With Las Noches and everything they know gone, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow escape to a woodland forest, where they must learn how to survive from a human girl that can't speak. What could possibly happen? Warning: Yaoi, swearing, and sexual scenes up ahead.
1. Chapter 1

ok, first time using Ulquiorra and Grimmjow like this, so plz, take it easy on me, k? yes, this is a yoai, so if u dont like it, then plz, dont read. i dont own bleach, just my oc.

* * *

><p>"Survival:<br>Prologue"

It had all collapsed. Everything! The walls, the ceilings, the floors; they could still remember the sight of the white marble tumbling from its former glory as they were attacked; the immediate call for battle; the fighting they had endured with both shinigami and vizard alike, and most essentially; the deaths of everyone they had known. This included Aizen...

They couldn't wrap their head around how they managed to survive the assault. Even though the answers seemed obvious, it still felt too obscured. The sudden flash of everything happening, and so much that it seemed to have ended in minutes. But, they had somehow lived, and had somehow were able to avoid being killed by their enemies. Only they stood to recall the events. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Ulquiorra Cifer were these ones that lived.

The Sexta was utterly exhausted. He had battled Ichigo before the carrot top went to fight Aizen. Of course, the shinigami wouldn't kill him, claiming that the blow was meant for the real bastard, and that he would be wasting his own energy if he did so. Sure, this left him pissed, but the fact was that Grimmjow had absolutely no energy left to fight. Hell, he was lucky enough to stand.

Ulquiorra was a completely different story. He had versed two captains and the orange head at once. He was fairing well until Kurosaki stepped in. As soon as it was three on one, Ulquiorra found himself outmatched. His hyper regeneration abilities had begun to fail, and the wounds had only gotten worse. He didn't know how he came up with the strength, but he somehow was able to trudge his massively beaten body away from the battle so that he wouldn't be killed.

Grimmjow had found him the way he was, which is what lead to the present moment. The two staring at each other; Ulquiorra from his lying position in the sand and Grimmjow from the rubble he was leaning up against to keep him standing. Both were panting, heavily, wondering if the other would say something to break the silence, and it stayed that way for a little while. The two of them still catching their breath from the battles they faced.

Finally, the Sexta spoke. "You okay?" He asked, tiredly. Before the attack, he was already exhausted and ready to get to sleep, and within an hour of that rest, he was called to battle. Battling Ichigo didn't really help with how he felt, same as the blood loss from his injuries. Sure, they were healing well, but he still felt utterly drained.

The heavily bleeding Cuatro looked up at him, as if just coming out of a daze. He felt just as exhausted, in fact, worse, but that didn't mean he was unable to respond. "I'll live..." He replied, barely above a whisper, sending waves of nausea up his body as he tried to lift his body further. His arms and legs already felt like weights that were so many tons heavier than he could lift.

Although, normally Grimmjow wouldn't give a damn about the his superior, he couldn't help but feel inclined to help him. After all, they were the only ones that lived from the attack, and he wasn't gonna kill somebody who couldn't fight back when he already faced enough shit, and Ulquiorra was included within the category as of present.

With his body arguing with him, the Sexta bent down, and pulled the Cuatro onto his back. "What are you doing?" He ignored the question as he lifted the other Espada along with himself, grunting in pain as he did so. He didn't think that the man could possibly be this heavy; either that, or he was too tired to keep up his usual strength. He went with the second idea, knowing how skinny Ulquiorra was.

He began to walk forward, searching through the rubble that used to be Las Noches, until he found something promising. Ulquiorra was alive now, sure, but he wasn't gonna stay alive unless his wounds were tended to. Even if his injuries wouldn't kill him out of blood loss, there was still danger of infection, especially out in the white desert. He knew he had to find something to use before anything else.

After what felt like hours, he located some dead subordinates whose clothing were still in tact. _"Perfect!"_ He thought. Tiredly, he set Ulquiorra down so that he was sitting up against the rubble of the fallen city before heading over to the dead corpses and began tearing off their old clothes. He headed back to the pale man and began to treat his injuries with the make shift bandages he made from the torn cloth.

The raven head honestly didn't have a clue as to why Grimmjow was helping him, but he didn't bother asking, simply because he figured it was out of the fact they were the only survivors. He stayed still so the Sexta could treat him, properly, even though he'd have rather move on by himself, but if Ulquiorra was many things, the thing he wasn't was a fool. That fact alone, along with the observations he made of his situation, it was quite clear he couldn't move without assistance, and that called to put pride aside. No matter how much he wanted to leave the other Espada...

Once Grimmjow had finished, he sat a different pile of rubble, just a foot away from the Cuatro, breathing heavily, and trying to ignore his screaming muscles. He looked up at his superior with a look of exhaustion, finding himself meeting emerald eyes, waiting patiently for the Sexta to say or do something. Ulquiorra already knew that he'd been tired for the past few days, so it was of no surprise that the battle nearly drained his subordinate of his energy, like this; he was surprised that he was actually still moving after all of the mission work and battles.

Finally, the teal-haired male spoke. "What are we gonna do now?" He asked the Cuatro. Ulquiorra's eyes widened a fraction, as if surprised. Sure enough, they were resting, trying to heal, but he should have assumed that Grimmjow didn't know just what to attempt, next.

He closed his eyes, stewing over the events, and what there was to do. He knew full well they had to rest in order to heal, but with the current state of Las Noches, they didn't have the basic necessities in order to survive, and in their weakened state, hallows would certainly take advantage of them so they could get a good meal. Now that he thought it over, the shinigami may return so that they could make sure that there were no more of them, left, so that Aizen's reign is forgotten.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes, looking back at the Sexta, seeing that he had succeeded in not falling asleep on him. "We can't stay in Hueco Mundo." He told him. Grimmjow looked up at him, slightly surprised, and a bit more alert than before. "There is nothing left to aid us while we heal, and if that's not enough, if the shinigami don't return to finish us off, then the hallows will take advantage of our weakened states; we need to go somewhere else, where we won't be followed, and can obtain these necessities." He explained to him.

Grimmjow sighed, getting back onto his feet. "Like the human world?" He questioned, standing over the Cuatro. The raven-haired man nodded, curtly, soon regretting the action as he felt a jolting pain rush up his spine, squinting his eyes in reaction to the serge. Carefully, the Sexta lifted his superior up, once more, allowing him to rest his body against his own, while forcing himself to ignore the pain that came from taking the extra weight. "Get some sleep!" He ordered. "You're gonna have ta rest if ya wanna move, soon. I'll open the Garganta, myself, so just rest, until then!" He threw in, looking back at his superior.

He didn't argue; Ulquiorra was tired, as well, and the only reason he had been conscious for so long was out of his own persistence as to not appear weak in front of a mere subordinate. However, given the situation, he was in no position to be denying his body of the rest it so badly needed. Resting his head upon the Sexta's shoulder, he quickly fell asleep.

The taller arrancar sighed, beginning to move a hand as to open a Garganta to the human world. Once the black tunnel opened, he pressed onward, wanting to get to the end soon so that he could rest...

* * *

><p>okay, there's a start! i hope youve enjoyed the prologue, and hope u show up for the 1st chapter.<p>

Ato Shatto!  
>~ K. Fang-sama<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Chapter One;  
>Follow the Leader"<p>

The Sexta stepped out of the black portal, stumbling onto one knee, while feeling the pain from carrying his superior rise through his being. His body was screaming at him, protesting his activity, demanding rest, and wanting relief of the porcelain-skinned weight on his back, otherwise known as Ulquiorra. In all truth, he was just about ready to pass out...

He shook his head, forcing himself to stand back up. He couldn't stop, now! They had only just gotten there, and Grimmjow was no fool when it came to adaptation, and the first thing you do in a new environment, in their case, was to find shelter. One necessity, he was sure, Ulquiorra would nag at him for, if he didn't find.

The teal-haired male dragged his weak body along the dirt path, somehow still able to hold the extra weight he had been carrying, but too determined to allow it to fall. Even though he was weakened, he was still able to make out his surroundings. Not like he could ignore them; otherwise, he somehow knew they'd be in trouble; more sufficiently than anything, lost, and that was yet a lecture he could live without.

It was a forest; a pretty dense one, that practically anybody could get lost in. This was definitely not a good area to be in, because he knew full well that he could lose track of where he was going, rather quickly. Not only that, but a forest meant predators, and if earth animals could see them, Grimmjow didn't have a doubt in his mind that he'd somehow wake up to having to deal with at least one of them. However, he smiled, knowing that the forest had plenty of resources that they needed, in order to heal, and in order to live.

Thunder clashed, making the Sexta jump, slightly, staring up at the sky. Gray clouds had already formed overhead, and judging by the sound, a storm was on the way. He cursed at this; he had to find cover while the two of them were still dry, otherwise things could go downhill, rather quickly. Being injured was bad enough, being sick would be worse.

Moving ahead, he noticed a cave, with a wide mouth, and a passage that most likely meant that they could rest. Granted, it was a distance away, but he would rather deal with the pain in his body than to get wet, then get sick. Not only would it give him another lecture from the healing Cuatro, but it also meant that they'd both be bedridden, and that was by far the worst idea.

When he got inside, he noticed three things. One: it was dark; two: the levels were elevated, so they could climb up, just to make sure they didn't get soaked; and three: someone had been living there. As much as he wished it weren't true, it was fact; the location he found had a current residence. Albeit, it was dark, he could still see some rags, as well as scattered leaves, and some flints. Grimmjow couldn't go outside, since it was already raining, but he did have to make sure that neither of them would get hurt by who or what was currently residing within the rocky structure.

Once he found a good spot, he set Ulquiorra down in a comfortable position before lying against the wall, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra Cifer awoke to a crash of thunder, and to the brightness of the lightening. His eyes darted to his left, where he saw Grimmjow, finally getting the sleep he both needed and deserved. He then found himself a bit uncomfortable, just feeling the hard landmass, then focused on the darkness; quite obviously, Grimmjow had found them decent shelter, and it was a cave. However, with the light provided by the lightening, he could see but only one flaw: someone else was already living there.<p>

_"Why couldn't he have found something we could have used without having any problems?"_ He questioned. In their state, they could easily be killed, by just about anything. The fact that it was obviously a person here with; from what he could tell; a great amount of reiatsu; the two were bound to be discovered, and more than likely, hell would break loose because of it.

Footsteps interrupted the Cuatro's thoughts. They were soft, but they were still within the bounds of the cave. Next came a feint light from the lower levels of the structure, making its way up towards them. Pretty soon, he could see the torch that was being held, and the person holding it; what he found himself staring at was the surprise...

Holding a long stick for a torch, was a young girl, no more than four, and no younger than three. He could vaguely make out her features, but with the light she had, it was enough to see her short, magenta hair, and her glowing, fierce golden eyes. Her skin was slightly tan, and there were a good few scratches on her face, as well as her limbs. She wore dull, brown rags, as well as shoes made from cloth and string. Around her waist were two sharp rocks that mirrored daggers, and on her back was an empty quiver, as well as a bow strapped to it.

He was staring at the child, and she was staring him. They both simply gazed at each other in silence, and in some cases, confusion. What was she going to do? She was young, so she couldn't do much, even if they were hurt, however, seeing the blood on the daggers, she could still kill them, and it was very obvious that she had the ability to, even though she was of such age.

She saw him eying her weapons and placed them all on the ground, before moving closer to him, and undoing his zipper. What started off to be the most shameful day of his life turned into the most awkward, as he found himself unable to stop the girl from getting near him. To make it worse, her hands were tracing along the make shift bandages, causing him to wince every so often. The tattered clothing wasn't much for coverage, even if it worked, but now, he knew that his wounds may reopen, should she continue.

After the girl finished tracing the ones on his abdomen and chest, she moved towards the sleeping Grimmjow, patting him on the cheek softly. It took a bit for Ulquiorra to realize her attempt of waking him up, and a couple more to see it make progress as the Sexta was soon opening his eyes, and staring at the young one, questioningly. The look was directed to the Cuatro, who gave him a stare that only he could tell meant he didn't know anymore than he did.

She smiled at the sight of it before making gestures. The first was her, pointing a finger at Grimmjow, then she brought her hands together, lifting them up in a similar manner of a beggar before pointing at Ulquiorra, himself. Now, of course, the two were confused, and that was rather obvious, so she repeated the motions.

The emerald-eyed male observed the motions for a bit. It was pretty obvious she didn't know how to talk to them, which meant that this was a form of communication; that much was plain and simple to see. However, what she wanted was a bit curious...

...then he got an idea.

He picked up a stone with one of his pale hands, before lifting it in a similar manner she was doing with her hands. She noticed this, looking at him blankly with curiosity, until she saw his questioning gaze. She perked up and smiled, nodding at him.

_"So obvious..."_ He thought before averting his attention to Grimmjow. "She wants you to carry me, again." He told the other, his expression back to its stone cold figure.

The man groaned. He was sore, tired, kinda hungry, and his muscles only burned more _from_ carrying Ulquiorra all the way there; why should he have to do this again?

He looked up to see the girl folding her hands together and pouting; just begging him to do so, and hoping he'd oblige. Grimmjow, reluctantly and miserably complied to the girl's demands; too tired to truly care about anything else, and just wanting to get back to sleep without interruption.

Ulquiorra aided Grimmjow in getting him off the ground so that he didn't strain himself just doing that; like he wants to fall and have Grimmjow on top of him, yeah right. Not that it helped all that much, anyway; the former Sexta just moving felt painful, and he just wanted to fall backwards and rest. The only reason he didn't was so that Ulquiorra didn't kill him in his sleep.

He trudged himself further into the cave; following the weird girl with the torch, and just wondering what the hell she could have in store for them. It was pretty obvious she didn't understand them much, if not so, then at all. Even still, he didn't want to be on his feet again, he sure as hell didn't want to carry the Cuatro any further, and to be honest, neither of them even wanted to be awake with the day they've had. But, it didn't look as if rest was approaching them anytime soon...

The girl stopped somewhere deeper in the cave, turning around and putting up her hand; clearly telling the Sexta to stop walking and to wait. What the two arrancar found themselves staring at was the little girl moving around the walls of the cave; which as they soon saw, had a few torches hanging off it. She then ventured to the center of the room, where the twosome noticed a fire pit with leaves and sticks in the center, which the girl had broken her torch in half, before putting the two pieces of wood in, and starting a fire.

What they had found was a rather vast room in the back of the cave, with miscellaneous objects lined against the wall to their right, whilst as the moved along the room, they had noticed other rocks around the fire, which had a curious purpose which neither could comprehend. As for the left side, their was an arrangement of leaves and for what Ulquiorra could make of it, hand crafted blankets.

The girl had gone over to the pile; rearranging and resettling the leaves, and moving the blankets in different directions. It was apparent to the both of them that this was where the girl slept, and for what it appeared, she was making adjustments to her sleeping arrangements for them.

She came back, showing Grimmjow to follow her once more towards the sleeping area. The two had found themselves looking at three make-shift futons, with one pillow and one blanket on each. What they had noticed is that her hand crafted blankets were made out of fur, as were the pillows, whilst the leaves appeared to provide comfort against the cave floor.

The girl unfolded a blanket before pointing to Ulquiorra; indicating to the former Sexta that he could finally put his former superior down and be done with it. Once he had put him down, he found that the girl was tucking him into bed before giving Grimmjow the futon on the other end; leaving her the small one in the middle.

They had to admit, it was comfortable, and it due to this comfort that they hadn't bothered to stay awake for long. Grimmjow fell asleep in a matter of seconds, whilst Ulquiorra resisted for but only a few minutes before his eyes closed, and never bothered to open again for the rest of the evening; leaving the young girl watching them for a good while.

* * *

><p>sorry it took awhile, but here we are. i hope youve enjoyed it!<p> 


End file.
